ohshcfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Crush
.:C.R.U.S.H:. By SodaCat Author's Note: The first chapter has been completely rewritten! I like it, but if you have an feedback or critiques, please feel free to tell me or message me it! Thanks! Chapter 1: Welcome to Ouran Academy! Dear Diary, As a "Welcome to Ouran" gift, my mum has given me this diary. At first I thought it was a dumb idea, but after Akiko became so excited about it, I had a change of heart. I'll be at a school called Ouran Academy. Akiko will join me next year when she starts Kindergarten. I'm in class 1A, and I've just gotten a taste of the new uniform I'm supposed to wear. It's different than the middle school one, and it looks much warmer--uncomfortable, even. I wonder if they'll allow me to perform slight modifications? Oh well. Goodnight, Signed, Kimiko Nakamura ⚜❀⚜ "Hurry up, Kimiko! You're going to be late, and you're going to give me a bad name!" Daichi Nakamura called up the spiral staircase from the dining room. Today was his daughter's, Kimiko, first day of enrollment in Ouran Academy. Kimiko nearly tripped down the stairs, trying to keep a grip on her messenger bag while keeping her uniform dress looking tidy. "I'm sorry, chichi, I accidentally slept in a little..." she murmured, stuffing a couple books into the bag before plopping down at the table. Daichi took a seat parallel from his daughter. "Just eat fast." Kimiko sighed. "Yes father." ⚜❀⚜ "Have a nice day at your new academy, Kimiko-san." the limosine driver, Kai, said to Kimiko before driving away down the streets. She started down the path to the front doors of the High School. Cherry blossom petals soared with the light breeze of May, and soon found residence in the lush, green gardens of grass. This school really is beautiful. Kimiko wasn't the only one to have just arrived. The front doors and all of the campus were flooded with the typical light yellow dresses and cornflower blue dress jackets. Mild chatter played almost like a natural music. It was her first year in the High School. It was her first year at the academy. Nearing the end of April, Kimiko's father--Daichi Nakamura--had gotten a promotion and was relocated from Kyōto, Japan to Bunkyō. After pulling a couple strings, he successfully got Kimiko enrolled in the Ouran Academy. Getting through the crowd was tough, but somehow, she managed. Getting to the classroom marked '1A', Kimiko peered around in curiousity. The teacher was probably a new one, he looked young and cheerful. Kimiko quietly strode over to an empty seat next to a light red-haired boy and a black haired girl. The boy gave her a short glance, and then turned away--uninterested. The girl however, curiously watched Kimiko as she hung her bag on the back of her seat and took out a manga, carefully flipping to a page. "Hi!" the girl shot out unexpectedly, making Kimiko jump and drop her book. Kimiko looked at her, surprised. "My name's Megumi Katsumata! This is my first year at Ouran Academy, but I've never seen you before! What's your name?" Megumi gave her a polite smile as she stuck out her slim fingered hand. Kimiko shakily shook Megumi's hand, still startled by Megumi's high voice and sudden outburst. She leaned down to pick up her fallen manga, and then looked at Megumi again. "I just started here, I moved from Kyōto. My name's Kimiko, Kimiko Nakamura." Megumi's smile grew, her eyes shutting in the process as if her rosy cheeks required them to be shut. "Welcome to Bunkyō, and Ouran Academy then!" Kimiko nodded, and then looked to her right. The red-haired boy was now talking to... was it an identical-looking boy? Twins? Kimiko's head fell slightly to the side as she watched curiously. The boy next to the one seated beside her noticed, and began to snicker slightly. Meanwhile, the one who sat right behind her peered over his shoulder, a slight hint of a scowl playing in on his face. Kimiko looked away, embarrassed at being discovered so rapidly. Megumi leaned close and whispered, "Those are the Hitachiin twins. Next to them is Haruhi Fujioka, he's new too. I think the one next to you is Kaoru?" she looked up at the boy, and then back at Kimiko. "It's kinda hard to tell." Kimiko nodded. She looked at the brown haired, somewhat feminine-looking boy three seats down, next to one of the twins. The twin who sat next to Haruhi had started conversing with him. The boy next to Kimiko now was watching Kimiko and Megumi from the corner of his eye. The sensei looked up from his desk and gave the class a gleeful smile. "Alright, class, good morning! Today we have a new student," he nodded at Kimiko, "please be sure to be helpful and polite to her!" and with that, he began discussing the lesson for the day. ⚜❀⚜ "Hey Kimiko!" Megumi raced down the hallway, crashing into Kimiko and stumbling backwards. Kimiko rubbed her forehead, and looked at Megumi, eyebrows raised. "Is there something wrong with you?!" Megumi laughed, and straightened her dress out. "No! I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to eat lunch with me!" She gave Kimiko a smile. Kimiko shrugged, but nodded. "Sure, if you don't mind, better than eating lunch alone I guess." The two started down the hallway to the Academy's high school dining room. Megumi flew into the lunch line, chattering about how much fun she thought it would be to be in Kimiko's place. "So, Kimik0-chan, what are you going to get for lunch?" she asked cheerily. Kimiko shook her head. "My mother wasn't sure about if I'd like the food here, so she packed me a bento for today. Megumi tilted her head a tad. "A bento...? Isn't that a little... commoners-like?" she asked, with a small giggle. Kimiko gave her a serious look, but suddenly found herself laughing along with her. She'd made a new friend. Category:Hikaru Stories Category:Stories Category:OC Girl Stories Category:SodaCat